LONELY TUNING
LONELY TUNING is a bonus CD sung by AZALEA, a sub-unit under Aqours. The group consists of Kanan Matsuura, Dia Kurosawa, and Hanamaru Kunikida. The CD is a bonus for purchasing the entire Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1 Blu-rays from Sofmap (ソフマップ). The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Kon-K. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #LONELY TUNING #LONELY TUNING (Off Vocal) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= DJ taimu DJ taimu aitai kokoro happy taimu happy taimu tsunagaritai Kiite kiite watashi wa itsumo Sagashite iru no yo kimi o Nanimo kamo nagedashite Kyou wa mou kaeritai to Tameiki ga koko ni kita watashi no soko e kita Ganbatta tte owaranai Sonna koto mo aru misshon Tasukete agetai kono uta de DJ naito DJ naito daisuki datta happy naito happy naito ano kyoku tachi Nagasou nagasou hayaku todokete Genki ni shitai yo Kimi o (todoke todoke kimi e) Nagasou (todoke todoke hayaku) Shitai no wa nandakke Miushinau toki mo aru yo Kyou wa mou kaerimashou sukoshi wa yasumanakya Ganbatta tte shitteru Jibun ga shitteru no alright Itsuka umaku iku yo Dakara sukoshi dake yasumou Watashi no koe ga kikoetemasu ka Chuuningu awasete Watashi ni awasete (Stay tuned) DJ taimu DJ taimu aitai kokoro happy taimu happy taimu tsunagaritai Kiite kiite watashi wa itsumo Sagashite iru no yo DJ naito DJ naito daisuki datta happy naito happy naito ano kyoku tachi Nagasou nagasou hayaku todokete Genki ni shitai yo Kimi o (todoke todoke kimi e) Nagasou (todoke todoke hayaku) |-| Kanji= DJタイム DJタイム 会いたい心 happyタイム happyタイム 繋がりたい 聞いて 聞いて 私はいつも 探しているのよ 君を 何もかも投げ出して 今日はもう帰りたいと ため息がここにきた 私のそこへきた 頑張ったって 終わらない そんなこともある ミッション 助けてあげたい この歌で DJナイト DJナイト 大好きだった happyナイト happyナイト　あの曲たち 流そう 流そう 早く届けて 元気にしたいよ 君を(届け 届け 君へ) 流そう (届け 届け 早く) したいのはなんだっけ 見失う時もあるよ 今日はもう帰りましょう　少しは休まなきゃ 頑張ったって知ってる 自分が知ってるのalright いつか上手く行くよ だから少しだけ休もう わたしの声が　聞こえてますか チューニング合わせて わたしに合わせて (Stay tuned) DJタイム DJタイム 会いたい心 happyタイム happyタイム 繋がりたい 聞いて 聞いて 私はいつも 探しているのよ DJナイト DJナイト 大好きだった happyナイト happyナイト あの曲たち 流そう 流そう 早く届けて 元気にしたいよ 君を(届け 届け 君へ) 流そう (届け 届け 早く 早く) |-| English= (DJ time, DJ time) Our hearts that want to meet (Happy time, happy time) I want to connect them Listen, listen, I’m always Looking for you "I’ve given up on everything I just want to go home for today" Those sighs have arrived here, arrived at my side We’ve never stopped trying our best Our missions are like that sometimes I want to save you with this song (DJ night, DJ night) Those songs (Happy night, happy night) That you loved Let’s broadcast them, let them reach you quickly I want to cheer you up (Reach out, reach out, to you) Let’s broadcast them (Reach out, reach out, hurry up) What is it you want to do? There are times when you lose sight of it Let's go home already Today, you should rest a little I know that we're doing our best It's alright, and you know it too Someday, it'll turn out well So let's rest a little now Can you hear My voice? Let's be in tune together Tune yourself to me (Stay tuned) (DJ time, DJ time) Our hearts that want to meet (Happy time, happy time) I want to connect them Listen, listen, I’m always Looking for you (DJ night, DJ night) Those songs (Happy night, happy night) That you loved Let’s broadcast them, let them reach you quickly I want to cheer you up (Reach out, reach out, to you) Let’s broadcast them (Reach out, reach out, hurry up) }} Live Performances *Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR **Nagoya: August 6, 2017 **Kobe: August 19, 2017 **Saitama: September 29, 2017 * April 27, 2018: HAKODATE UNIT CARNIVAL * July 4, 2018 Aqours World Love Live! in LA ~Beyond the Pacific~ References Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:AZALEA Category:Aqours Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs:Aqours Category:Lyrics Category:Kanan Matsuura Category:Dia Kurosawa Category:Hanamaru Kunikida